


Be a Good Boy For Me

by SecretMaker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild D/s, Multi, Phone Sex, This is all Ry's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsurou was promised a special reward if he could just make Oikawa submit for once.<br/>The only problem is it's usually Tetsurou doing the submitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be a Good Boy For Me

_“If you can make Tooru submit tonight, I’ll put on that dress you like so much and let you fuck me in it.”_  
  
The words were swimming around Tetsurou’s head as he stumbled down the hall, hand down Oikawa’s pants and tongue down his throat. He groaned as Oikawa flicked open the button of his jeans, wanting nothing more than to melt into a puddle under him.  
  
“ _Oh no you don’t._ ” The sugar-sweet voice filtered grainy and distorted through Tetsurou’s earpiece, but the sound made him whimper nonetheless. “ _He’s not in charge tonight. Remind him_.” Tetsurou fought down the urge to whine submissively and instead removed his hands from Oikawa’s ass and wrapped them around his wrists instead.  
  
“Oh? Are you going to be rough, Tetsu-chan?” Oikawa purred.  
  
_“Well? Are you, Tetsu-chan?”_  
  
Tetsurou growled at the both of them and whirled around until he could pin Oikawa to the wall by the wrists, using what little height advantage he had on him to hold him in place. Oikawa smirked up at him and flexed against his hold, shifting obnoxiously so that their hips brushed together.  
  
“Tooru,” Tetsurou warned. Oikawa only winked.  
  
_“Come on, Tetsurou. What’s the matter? Big strong guy like you can’t even put his whiny little boyfriend in his place?”_  
  
Tetsurou loosened his hold on Oikawa and stepped back. He considered Oikawa, leaning provocatively against the wall, one hip cocked and one eyebrow raised. He turned and walked alone into the bedroom.  
  
“Tetsu-chan?” Oikawa called after him. “Tetsu, where are you going?”  
  
_“Giving up already?”_  
  
“Not quite,” Tetsurou answered. He sat in the desk chair positioned across from the bed and crossed his arms. When Oikawa padded in curiously a moment later, he pointed to the bed. “Sit,” he ordered.  
  
He could see the wheels turning in Oikawa’s head as he decided whether or not to play along. With a final smirk and an indulgent huff, he complied, sitting with one leg thrown over the other and his hands splayed behind him.  
  
“What now, Tetsu-chan?” he asked in that damned coy voice of his.  
  
“Now, strip,” Tetsurou ordered. Oikawa gave him an amused smile and started unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
_“Good boy, Tetsurou_ ,” said the voice in his ear. “ _Keep going.”_  
  
Oikawa stood when he reached the final button, letting his shirt slither down his arms and onto the floor. He teased at the hemline of his slacks for a moment before unbuttoning them with a wink. They slid down to join Oikawa’s shirt, revealing his toned thighs and creamy calves. His briefs soon followed, and then Oikawa was sitting completely naked on the bed, still smirking at Tetsurou.  
  
Biting his tongue to keep from reacting to the sight, Tetsurou reached behind him for the lube sitting on the desk. He tossed the bottle to Oikawa without once looking away.  
  
“Prep yourself,” he said. Oikawa looked down at the bottle and hummed.  
  
“Don’t wanna,” he said, setting it to one side and smiling sweetly up at Tetsurou.  
  
“Prep yourself,” Tetsurou repeated, “Or I’ll do it, and you won’t like what happens after.”  
  
“Why, what happens after?” Oikawa, the bastard, was clearly having the time of his life. The voice in Tetsurou’s ear was oddly silent. He was on his own here.  
  
“I’d say I’d just leave you here,” Tetsurou said, “But we all know you’d have too much fun with that.” He leaned forward with his elbows on his thighs and let his voice drop an octave, going low and rough in that way Oikawa always seemed to like. “So I’ll leave you here with your hands tied. Leave you hard and aching, leave you desperate for relief but unable to give it to yourself. It doesn’t matter to me either way. I’ll go get some coffee, it’s no skin off my back. But you, on the other hand, hate being ignored, don’t you?” Oikawa’s smile faltered, the facade flickering before he slammed it back in place. Tetsurou shrugged and leaned back in his chair again. “So, that’s the choice. Be a brat and I’ll leave you here, or be good for me and I’ll give you what you want.”  
  
There was a heavy silence while both Tetsurou’s partners took in what he had just said. Then Oikawa groaned and snatched up the bottle. He made a face in Tetsurou’s direction as he opened the lube and poured some onto his fingers.  
  
“Just this once, Tetsu-chan,” Oikawa growled. He propped his feet up on the edge of the mattress and flopped onto his back, bringing his fingers to toy with the skin around his entrance.  
  
Now that no one was watching, Tetsurou allowed his expression to slip. Oikawa looked so damn good like that, his legs spread obscenely as he worked himself up and pushed one finger inside. And, in all the time they had been together, Oikawa had never obeyed Tetsurou in bed. It had always been the other way around, and Tetsurou had been more than happy with that, but this?  
  
This was fucking incredible.  
  
_“Are you watching him, Tetsurou?”_ asked the earpiece. _“Does he look pretty? Tell me. Describe it for me.”_  
  
“So pretty,” Tetsurou murmured. Oikawa groaned at the praise, and a jolt of power ripped through Tetsurou’s veins. “Look at you, Tooru, spread out all pretty for me. You’re being such a good boy. No,” he ordered as Oikawa lined up another finger. “Just one. We’re going to take our time tonight.” Oikawa let out an irritated snort, but he did as Tetsurou said and went back to moving the single finger in himself.  
  
_“You’re doing good, Tetsurou. Just a little more and you’ll have him.”_  
  
“Tetsu-chan,” came Oikawa’s whine. “C’mon, I can’t get off like this!”  
  
“That’s the point,” Tetsurou told him. “You’ll get off when I say you can, and not a moment sooner. Now, if you’re going to complain about that, then we don’t have to go any farther at all.” Oikawa exhaled sharply through his nose, the noise somehow carrying all his disapproval and lack of amusement. Tetsurou let him go on for a while longer, watched as he started to squirm and pant and struggle to keep his thighs upright.  
  
“One more,” he said when it was obvious Oikawa was reaching the end of his patience. “Slowly.”  
  
Desperation tinged the edges of Oikawa’s groan as he pulled his finger out to line up the second. He eased them both in and paused to revel in the stretch. He started up a quicker rhythm than Tetsurou would have liked, keening all the while.  
  
“I said slowly,” Tetsurou growled. Oikawa didn’t listen to him, just kept pumping his fingers in and out.  
  
_“Are you going to just let him have his way like that?”_  
  
“No, I’m not,” Tetsurou replied, pushing out of his chair. He stepped toward the bed, glaring down at Oikawa who grinned and waggled the fingers of his free hand at him.  
  
“Ooh, what’re you gonna do, Tetsu-chan?” he teased. Tetsurou was silent. He bypassed the bed completely and stalked over to their closet.  
  
There was a box in the back that didn’t belong to either of them, that was only ever brought out when one of them was being particularly stubborn. He could feel Oikawa’s eyes focused on his back - and ass - as he bent to pull it out and set it on the end table. He pulled off the lid and flicked through the contents dispassionately until he found what he was looking for.  
  
“Hands up,” he said, turning to the bed with rope in hand.  
  
“Make me,” Oikawa replied, settling those hands behind his head. Tetsurou raised an eyebrow and bent without a word to plunge three fingers into Oikawa.  
  
The howl Oikawa let out must have sounded loud and clear through the earpiece, for Tetsurou heard a strangled swear and a suspicious thump through it. Oikawa arched off the bed as he gasped, giving Tetsurou just enough of an opening to grab his hands and yank them up near the headboard.  
  
_“What did you do?”_  
  
“I don’t appreciate being disobeyed,” Tetsurou growled. Oikawa whimpered - actually whimpered - under him as he looped the rope tight around his wrists. He gave them a tug just to hear Oikawa gasp then turned back to the box.  
  
They hadn’t used the spreader bar more than a couple times before, and never on Oikawa, so Tetsurou held it up for him to see. He waited until he got a nod before bending to attach the cuffs to each of Oikawa’s ankles. He tested their hold and glanced up again to see Oikawa with his head thrown back, panting hard.  
  
“Look at you,” he purred, trailing a hand over Oikawa’s thigh. “So wrecked, and I’ve barely even done anything. Yet.”  
  
“T-Tetsu-” Oikawa’s sentence derailed into a long and harsh moan when Tetsurou gripped his cock and pumped it firmly, twice. He took his hand away just as Oikawa started to move into the touch, leaving him bucking against thin air, desperate for some friction. Rather than give it to him, Tetsurou ghosted his hands down Oikawa’s legs to grip just above his ankles. Slowly, so slowly, he pushed them until Oikawa’s feet were flat on the bed, his knees in the air.  
  
“What should I do with you, hmm?” Tetsurou murmured. “Should I finger you some more? Should I fuck your mouth? your thighs? What do you want me to do, Tooru?”  
   
“Just- anything, I-” Oikawa was panting, his pupils blown and his head thrown back.  
  
“Be a good boy and turn over for me?” Tetsurou asked. Oikawa huffed at him and made a show of tugging at the ropes around his arms. “Oh, no,” Tetsurou chided. “Are you really trying to tell me you aren’t flexible enough for this? What’s the matter, Tooru?”  
  
“Tetsu-chan, you are pushing your luck,” Oikawa grumbled. But.  
  
He did turn over.  
  
And he made such a nice picture as he did so. If there was one thing all that volleyball had done for Oikawa, it was definition. Tetsurou resisted - poorly - the urge to lick his lips at the sight of all those muscles rippling and shifting under Oikawa’s perfect, smooth skin as he twisted onto his stomach. He wriggled a bit to get his knees under him, making his ass jiggle deliciously, and Tetsurou nearly passed out from the wave of _shit I’m so gay_ that swept across him.  
  
Once he was able to see clearly again, Tetsurou shuffled up behind Oikawa and planted a hand on either asscheek. He spread them apart, more to make Oikawa squirm at the cold air than for any pleasure he got from it personally. He waited until he heard the intake of air from Oikawa preparing a complaint before he leaned in and licked a stripe from Oikawa’s balls to the base of his spine.  
  
“Tetsurou!” cried Oikawa before he turned his head and buried his face in a pillow.  
  
“Uh-uh,” Tetsurou said. He reached out to grab a fistful of Oikawa’s hair and tug his head up. “No muffling yourself. I want to hear you, and I know someone else does as well.”  
  
_“Oh, finally remembered I’m here, did you?”_  
  
Tetsurou didn’t answer, just bent to shove his tongue into Oikawa’s ass. Oikawa keened and scrabbled at thin air. Tetsurou closed his eyes and started working his tongue in and out of the already-loosened hole, one hand brushing against Oikawa’s abdomen and around the sensitive skin of his groin.  
  
It was cruel and he knew it. Oikawa couldn’t get off like this, couldn’t even get close. It would be a slow build to a plateau that would leave him unsatisfied and whining, and that was exactly what Tetsurou wanted right now.  
  
“Tetsu, come on,” Oikawa gasped. A groan sounded through the earpiece, almost loud enough for Oikawa to hear.  
  
“What, Tooru?” Tetsuro asked. “you still haven’t told me what you want me to do.”  
  
“Fucking-” Oikawa breathed sharply through his nose, the lines of his shoulders going taut. “Fuck me already,” he demanded. Tetsurou hummed.  
  
“I don’t know,” he said. “You didn’t ask very nicely…” Oikawa made a sound somewhere between a whine and a shriek. Tetsurou chuckled and gave the ass in front of him a swat. The room fell silent in the wake of the echoing smack. Then,  
  
“Please.”  
  
Tetsurou swore right then and there that he had keeled over and died.  
  
Oikawa never said please.  
  
Not when he was in charge, not when he subbed, not when everything was equal and casual. Never.  
  
_“Tetsurou, you’re a legend.”_ Tetsurou nodded, aware in some distant part of his mind that their third party couldn’t see him. He settled his hands on Oikawa’s ass again, gently this time.  
  
He was silent as he lined up the head of his cock with Oikawa’s entrance. He was silent as he eased in, inch by inch. He was silent as he bottomed out inside him.  
  
Oikawa was not silent.  
  
He threw his head back an moaned, loud enough that the neighbors could probably hear him. He sobbed and panted and keened and dropped half-words and broken syllables of Tetsurou’s name. Tetsurou waited when he was fully seated, if only to hear those beautiful pleas drip from Oikawa’s lips like honey. Then he pulled out, as slowly as he could, until his head was stretching Oikawa’s entrance in a lewd display.  
  
“Tetsu- p-plea-” Oikawa stuttered. “Please, I-”  
  
Tetsurou surged forward into Oikawa, groaning at how hot and soft and tight he was. Oikawa screamed and clawed at the ropes, shoving his hips back against Tetsurou’s. They picked up a rhythm that had Oikawa sobbing and gasping and Tetsurou gripping tight to his hips to keep himself grounded.  
  
It wasn’t long before Oikawa falls silent. As Tetsurou picked up his pace, nothing more than shattered gasps fell from his lover’s mouth, mingling with the slap of skin on skin and the creaking of the bed from their movements. Knowing the voice in his ear is going to get antsy soon, Tetsurou began to talk.  
  
“God, you’re such a slut,” he groaned. Oikawa shuddered but didn’t say anything. “You’re so disgusting, Tooru. All it took was a little spanking and you stepped right into place, didn’t you? And you know this is where you belong, ass up and face down for any man who’ll give you the satisfaction, huh?” Tetsurou’s abdomen was beginning to grow tight with pleasure, but Oikawa was still quiet. “What’s the matter? All out of snarky comments, Tooru?” He fucked faster, digging his hands harder into Oikawa’s hips, bruising them with his desperation. “You’re such a mess, and for what? A couple cuffs and a smack on the ass? What a whore.”  
  
Oikawa clenched down around Tetsurou’s cock, and everything was suddenly very hot and very close and two, three, four thrusts later, Tetsurou was cumming, going still in shock and pleasure as he spilled himself into Oikawa.  
  
He took a moment to catch his breath when it was over before he fully intended to flip Oikawa over and suck his brains out through his dick as a reward. But Oikawa was still silent.  
  
_“Tetsurou? Tetsu, what’s happening?”_ Tetsurou swore under his breath and pulled out. He flipped Oikawa a bit faster than he probably should have, and stopped dead at the sight.  
  
Cum coated Oikawa’s abdomen and chest as he lay limp on the mattress. His eyes were open and his breathing shallow, but he wasn’t focused on anything in the room. His fingers twitching weakly was the only movement he seemed capable of.  
  
“Uh,” Tetsurou said intelligently. “I think I may have broken him.” The voice on the other line snorted.  
  
_“Give him the earpiece,_ ” it said. Tetsurou shrugged and pulled it off his ear. He leaned over and brushed Oikawa’s hair aside so he could clumsily fit it in place.  
  
Oikawa’s face morphed at the sound of the voice into something soft and tired. He smiled and closed his eyes, nodding along to whatever the voice was saying. Tetsurou smiled and moved to untie Oikawa. Once he was free, he turned and padded into the bathroom, sure Oikawa was in good hands for now.  
  
As he was wetting a cloth in the sink, Tetsurou caught his reflection in the mirror and frowned. The bite marks and bruises scattered around his body were all but faded. Only a few of the deepest marks remained, a faint yellow and red constellation on his chest. He touched one splotch and wished its maker would come home already.  
  
But wishing wouldn’t make a business trip any shorter, so Tetsurou turned off the wanter and returned to the bedroom.  
  
“Okay,” Oikawa was croaking when Tetsurou walked through the door. “No, he’s back. He’s got a wash cloth.” Tetsurou smiled in relief and started wiping down Oikawa’s stomach. Oikawa giggled at something the earpiece had told him and shook his head.  
  
“Oi, is he making fun of me?” Tetsurou asked. Oikawa only grinned at him.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll tell him,” he said. “Okay. Love you too, Koushi.” He pulled off the earpiece and tossed it lazily in the direction of the night stand. Tetsurou rolled his eyes, but didn’t make any protest as he climbed into bed and pulled Oikawa close.  
  
“So, how’d I do?” he asked, suddenly insecure. Oikawa hummed and snuggled against his shoulder.  
  
“Not bad,” he said. “Not as good as Kou-chan, but not bad.”  
  
“That’s not what he was saying earlier,” Tetsurou retorted. “It’s not what you were saying either. Of course, you weren’t saying much at the end. Are you okay?” Oikawa giggled.  
  
“Yeah, I kind of came really early, and then when you kept going…” he trailed off with a shrug. Tetsurou cursed.  
  
“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked. Oikawa shook his head.  
  
“No,” he whispered. “But Kou-chan wanted me to tell you that he’s gonna hurt you when he gets back next weekend.”  
  
“Ooh, promise?” Tetsurou asked. Oikawa snorted and smacked him on the chest. “Okay, but really,” Tetsurou insisted. “Are you really okay? Do you need anything?”  
  
“Sleep,” Oikawa answered. “I need sleep with my adorable boyfriend who should probably never try to be dominate again.”  
  
“Huh, well. I suppose I can try to provide that,” Tetsurou answered. “I mean, if that’s what you really want. If it’s not, just tell me, and I’ll fill whatever request. Are you hungry? Do you want a bath? You should probably take one anyway, I mean we weren’t exactly clean, and we should probably change the-”  
  
“Tetsurou.” He looked down to see Oikawa glaring at him. “If you don’t shut up and go to sleep in the next ten seconds, I will personally castrate you.”  
  
“I love you too, Tooru,” Tetsurou said. Oikawa punched him in the chest.  
  
They both fell asleep with laughter still hanging on the edges of their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
